Ideas:Hawaii Island (Lilo and Stitch)
Hawaii Island is an island based off of: Lilo and Stich- The Series. It's appearance from the blimp is Hawaii with Lilo's house on it. Characters *Nani *Lilo *Moses *Mertle *Yuki *Elena *Teressa NOT FINISHED AT THE MOMENT Aliens 626... Stich NOT FINISHED AT THE MOMENT Items *Picture of Gigi (007) NOT FINISHED AT THE MOMENT Walkthrough #Go right until you reach Lilo's house. It is the only blue building in that direction. Enter. #You will be right beside the kitchen, where Nani is. Click on her. #She will say, "Will you please go get Lilo. She's going to be late for hula class." #Walk through the doorway, you'll be in the living room. Go into the hallway behind you. #Walk right until you reach an elevator shaft. Go up. (Jumba's room will be locked) #Lilo will be on her bed. Click on her, you will say, "Lilo, you need to go to hula class." #An "AHHHH!" will come out of her head and she will run into her closet and say. "Wake up Stitch!" #Click on Stitch, and he'll roll over and start to make a gagging sound. #The game will change screens, the new one will say, 'Wake up Stitch before he throws up!' Press play. +++LOOK AT THE GAME SETCTION BELOW FOR DETAILS+++ #After Stitch wakes up, Lilo will come out of her closet dressed for hula and go downstairs. Follow her #After you enter the living room, Nani will shout, "TURN OFF THE TV LILO!" Click on the TV. #The news will be on and it will say in bold. Breaking news. Dr Hare is stealing all flowers and crops.' #Images of roses being sucked into the ground and crops suddenly dissapearing are shown. Click on Lilo. #You'll say, "What's happening?" She will say, "Experiments are on the loose. Go tell Moses I will be late" #Go left and leave the house, and keep running left until you reach the log-cabin building. Enter #Click on Moses, you will say, "Lilo told me to say she will be late, there are experiments on the loose." #Moses will appear confused and Mertle will walk up with her three freinds, Click on Mertle #"Ha! Here that girls, Weirdlo is out finding more weird animals like Stitch." She'll say, and leave. #As she walks away, she'll drop a sheet of paper, Click on the sheet. It will be an image of a white dog. #Leave the hula school and go back to Lilo's house. Enter. #Nani will look upset. Click on her. She will say, "Lilo's in Jumba's room. I can't believe she's skipping hula." #Go into the hallway and run right until you reach some small steps, jump up them. Enter the room. #Lilo will be at a laptop-like device. Click on her and she'll say, "I can't decide which experiment these are." #The screen will change and it will say, 'Which Experiments are on the Loose?' Press play +++LOOK AT THE GAME SECTION BELOW FOR DETAILS+++ #After you finish, the laptop screen will flash: LOADING DATABASE, a bar will slowly fill with white. #After its loaded, it will show an outline of a rose with eyes in the center, it will read: #EXPERIMENT 418. PRIMARY FUNCTION: FLOWER STEALER. Click next #After this one is loaded, it will show a stick-like figure with tree circles on each side, it reads: #EXPERIMENT 544. PRIMARY FUNCTION: CROP THRASHER. Click next #After the next one loads, it will have an outline of a corn, then next to it a question mark, it reads: #EXPERIMENT 536. PRIMARY FUNCTION: EAT CROPS IN MERE SECONDS. Click next #Once THAT one loads, it will have a M with rounded sides, it reads: #EXPERIMENT 338. PRIMARY FUNCTION: EAT CROPS; CROW. Click exit #You will have a view of the room again, Lilo will shout, "Crop eaters? Why would Hamsterviel use those?" #You will say, "Who's Hamsterviel?" She'll say, "A evil gerbil who thinks he's a hamster." #She will continue, "You need to gather a team of experiments to defeat Hamsterviel. Try to leave the room. #You'll be stopped and she'll say, "If you find any pictures of experiments, go to the computer." #Turn around and go to the computer, go to your inventory and use your picture of the dog. #The picture will enter a scanner. The screen will flash: LOADING DATABASE, a bar will slowly fill with white #After its finished, it'll show an outline of a Shih Tzu (A hairy dog) it'll read, #EXPERIMENT 007. NAMED- GIGI. PIMARY FUNCTION: ETERNAL BARKING. Click exit. NOT FINISHED AT THE MOMENT Games Wake Up Stitch 'Given Intructions' Wake up Stitch before he smothers you in acid saliva! Click on any of the 10 items on the bookshelf and see if that item wakes him up. You have four tries. 'Items' *Horn *Spray Bottle *Baseball bat *Megaphone *Feather *Bag of Ice *Flashlight *Symbols *Radio *Electrical Wires 'Correct Item' Spray Bottlle Which Experiments are on the Loose? 'Givin Intructions' Use pictures with blurry figures (the four experiments), the pictures were caught as the experiments destroyed crops. Enter the answers to four questions (Color, Texture, Size, and Location) onto the computer. How to Answer Each Question Color is the easiest, just look for the main shade of blurr. Texture is the hardest, you have to look for bumps, smooth parts, and things like that. Size is pretty easy, you have to compare the blur to objects around them. Location is kinda hard, you have to look at the backround and decide where they are. P.S- The answers are multiple choice 'Hints and Tips' *Size- Just look at the objects behind the picture *Location- Where do you find the objects behind them *Location- Remember, the experiments destroy plants. They are never inside a room. 'Answer Key' The first one is a picture of a thin green blur with a blurry red top that resembels a flower. Roses are in the backround. *Color- Green *Texture- Petals *Size- Flowers *Location- Garden The second one has a big purple blur in the middle of the picture with many little bumbs. Corn is in the backround. *Color- Purple *Texture- Spiky *Size- Corn *Location- Corn Field The third is just a aqua blur with nothing behind it and different crops in front of him. *Color- Aqua *Texture- Blur *Size- Crop size *Location- Farm The forth is a 'M' shaped blur holding a cabbage. It's backround is clouds *Color- Black *Texture- Bird *Size- Cabbage *Location- Sky Category:Ideas